Her Big Mistake
by AndyNORTH
Summary: Alex once again trying to trick her way out of trouble, and gets into a sticky situation. She finds out something she wish's she hadn't along the way. Will she be able to handle it or will she get in over her head? Rated T, my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic. I hope you like it.

I do not own wizzards of waverly place.

* * *

><p>Alex was once again running a little late, she should be able to make it to second period. In her opinion though, that was doing pretty good and she had no reason to rush her leisurely pace. When she finally arrived there had to still be about half an hour of first period left, it was only a couple seconds of getting in though that she heard a voice coming around the bend. She uncharacteristically fast hid, using the only things for cover around currently: the lockers.<p>

Normally she wouldn't care a flying frick about getting caught, but the last time Larritate had caught her running late he had warned her next time she was in huge trouble. Her parents had only recently relented on her going to the Three Days Grace concert, so she can't get in trouble right now.

From her position behind the locker she could now hear to distinct voices. "Come on babe, it's only a couple of periods," Alex heard an obviously male voice plead.

"Nick, you know my dad would kill me if I skipped class. I just can't do it. I'm really sorry," answered a female voice. 'Nick' thought Alex 'the school player. I wonder who his next victim is.'

Alex risked a glance around the edge of the locker and quickly went back to hiding. It had indeed been Nick, the school player, and he had been with Christa, Crystal... Something like that. Alex didn't really know her but that was because the girl never got in trouble and always followed the rules. How interesting, her being with Nick.

Nick was the classic bad boy look sharp angles, strong muscle, and he usually wore way too much black leather. He was conventionally handsome Alex guessed, just not her type. The goody two shoe on the other hand wasn't so cliché. She was wearing the currently fashionable clothes, but not anything really fancy. She was brunette, not the golden blonde. Had murky brown eyes too, not green or blue or anything special. Alex grudgingly would admit the girl's figure was better than most girls, but not superstar good either.

"Fine, but let's try and be quick Nick. I don't want to get into too much trouble," Alex heard the girl give in, shaking her out of her thoughts. She waited till they were out of the building to come out of hiding, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

This time there was no mistake to be made of that cowboy whistling, it was Mr. Larritate. More problematically he was already rounding the corner, so no time for hiding. She had started panicking when like usual a brilliant, but possibly messy, idea came to her. Before he could catch site of her Alex transformed into that … Christine (?), girl.

As soon as he saw Alex/whoever she is, he got a worried look on his face. Alex turned to walk away when she heard him yell out," Christi, wait up!" 'Christi, that's her name. Was right on the tip of my tongue..' thought Alex even as she reluctantly stopped and turned to face Mr. Larritate.

"What are you doing out of class little miss. If this is that bad egg of a boys fault..," started Mr. Larritate.

"No, no. I was just out to the restroom, and was returning to class," Alex cut him off, not wanting to get Christi in trouble.

"Is that why you're going the opposite direction of your first period class, obviously," stated Mr. Larritate. All the while he had a very dry and unhappy expression on his face by this point.

"Oh, you're absolutely right my mind must have been wandering, thank you for pointing it out to me, Mr. Larritate. I will be right on my way now," said Alex in the most sincere voice she could pull off. Unfortunately this conversation had already been straining her patience and some sarcasm had slipped through her act.

"No, no Miss Knight. Let me escort you, I have to go that way anyways," said Larritate. His voice gave off no chance of declining the offer too.

Alex mumbled a 'fine' and allowed him to lead, since she knew nothing about where 'Miss Knight' should be right now. It ended up being the large theatre where they taught all the acting type classes.

"Well thanks, Mr. Larritate," Alex/Christi said. And then she tried to wait him out, right in front of the door to the class for about a minute. Finally giving up on getting out of this she walked into a small group of students. She was surprised to find Justin was in this class too. 'Since when has he been into acting' she wondered. She thought she knew everything about her brother. They fought a lot, but also confided in each other a lot. She wasn't sure why but the thought of him hiding something from her bothered her.

"Ms. Knight how nice of you to rejoin us, where's my bathroom pass," asked the teacher. The teacher had frizzy hair and looked like those slightly insane artsy people. Alex had to internally laugh when she heard Christi actually had used the old bathroom excuse.

"I'm so sorry,.. I forgot it in the bathroom but I'll get it after class. I don't want to miss anymore of the lesson," Alex lied through her teeth. Just now realizing that she had no idea what the teacher's name is.

The teacher just gave her an irate sigh, and pointed her into her seat. Which as chance would have it was right next to Justin's. From that point on she tuned out the teacher and started to try and think of an escape plan. There's a good chance that's why she was surprised out of her thoughts by Justin trying to get her attention.

She looked around surprised, only to find everyone giggling slightly, and finally landing on the very irritated teacher now. "Could you and Mr. Russo do this scene now, or are we interrupting your thinking Mrs. Knight," the teacher snapped.

Thoroughly embarrassed and blushing Alex quickly mumbled an unintelligible apology and rushed onto the stage, grabbing a script on the way out. She rushed quickly to Justin, and still blushing asked," What scene are we doing, the teacher failed to mention it while scolding me?"

"It's okay, it's act II scene I. My sister is quite absent minded, so I'm used to it. Honestly it can be pretty amusing at times," Justin whispered to Christi-who's-actually-Alex. Alex just fixed him with a mock glare as her usual, and started flipping through to the scene.

As soon as they started the scene though, something odd happened. Justin got into the acting and his eyes got very passionate. Odder however, was that Alex was feeling it just as much. She had no problem returning his fervor, and by the end of the scene Alex was positively blushing, looking her unknowing brother right in the eye and she couldn't look away.

Then at the very end of the scene came something that brought her whole world down, he kissed her. It maybe lasted about two seconds, it was very chaste, and it was a stage kiss. It also came from her brother, and made her feel more than any of her boyfriend's ever had.

After the kiss, she quickly masked her face into a neutral expression. She could distantly hear the teacher give them praise on a job well done, as she went back to her seat. She was too focused on keeping on a neutral face though and waiting for a chance to escape. Fair to say, when the bell rang Alex left and transformed back as fast as she could without looking suspicious. Then she rushed home and skipped the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Please review. I hope you like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you who are following the story.

* * *

><p>For the last few hours, Alex had been doing more thinking then she was comfortable admitting and she was starting to get a headache. First she had thought about the last few years, only now seeing how she had been getting closer and closer to her brother. She still couldn't quite place when she'd crossed the line between brotherly love to a crush.<p>

It didn't take her long to come to the conclusion it didn't matter though. As far as Alex was concerned the only important part of her situation was how to end it. She couldn't like her brother, no matter how cute she currently thought the dork was. Everyone would be against, especially Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes.

It didn't take her long to decide her course, after all she was Alex. It was very simple in fact; she would ask harper how to get over Justin. Harper did it once, so maybe she would have some tips on the subject. Now all she had to do was do it in such a way that didn't give her true purpose away.

That could all wait till later though; right now she was coming up with some type of plausible excuse as to why she skipped all of her classes. She had already thought up her excuse that they would all see through, now she just needed one they would actually buy. Fortunately her parents had to be at some official business thingy this morning, so she still had a bit of time.

At that moment she heard the door rattling, giving her the two seconds it took for her to come up with another half-baked plan. Before her parents noticed any of her stuff lying around the house, she quickly recited "_Exorior Egro"._

By the time her parents had gotten to her room, looking raving mad, Alex was in bed and looked sick as a dog. Her parent's expression immediately went from raving mad to cautious worry. "Mija, how are you feeling," asked Teresa. Alex could tell they weren't yet ready to completely believe that she was sick yet.

Luckily for her the spell decided to really kick in at that moment and she went into a coughing fit. After that Alex fed them some story about puking when she got to school, and immediately teleporting home. For once they bought her sick story, and Alex couldn't help but to give thanks to that spell book of forbidden spells once again.

For the first time in a long time Alex remembered the downside of playing sick. Every other few minutes her mother would pop in and fret over her. Besides that she was stuck in her bed until the sick spell wore off. Around lunch time Teresa had stuffed grandma's yucky herbal tea down her throat along with chicken soup. At least by that point she could walk around without aching.

Teresa took this as her cue to sit Alex down in the living room, and forcing her to watch chick flick after chick flick with her. She was on the third… or was it the fourth, one when Max and Justin came home. She figured she only had a couple of hours of sickness left, but was worried by Justin's suspicious glance when her mother was explaining the situation.

She waited till her mother went to investigate a loud crashing coming from Max's general vicinity to confront him. She quickly disappeared up the stairs and slipped quietly into Justin's room. He was at his desk, facing the opposite wall, and studying. Alex could just make out some headphones in his ears, explaining why he hadn't heard her come in. She took the opportunity to look at her brother, really look at him.

His hard work had pay off, and while not super buff, she could make out the curves of his muscles. He had been paying more attention to his appearance lately too. His hair was up in a way she found quite attractive. He still dressed the same however. Though she'd never admit it she thought he was kind of cute when he acted like a dork.

Her stupid sick spell acted up again causing her to sneeze, which he must have heard or sensed. When he spun around to be met by the sight of Alex, with a slight blush, he was surprised to say the least. She quickly hid her blush, and caught him in her questioning glance. When he still didn't say anything she took it into her own hands. "So what was with earlier," she asked.

"Oh, you mean when I didn't tell on you for both faking being sick and using magic irresponsibly," Justin stated, throwing in an accusing glare in for good measure.

"I am too sick, and I could barely get out of bed you egg-head," protested Alex. She could already tell he knew though.

"How long have you been holding out on the sick spell? After all that book of forbidden spells is probably the only one you know from front to back," he accused. Alex did her best to look surprised, but could tell it wasn't working.

"Okay, okay. Will you please just not tell mom please," asked Alex. She pulled off her best pouty face, and could see him waver for a second. Then his face hardened again.

"Of course I'm going to tell, I was just giving you a chance to come clean yourself. I know why you skipped Alex," stated Justin. Alex felt her body go cold, could he possibly know that she was actually Christi. He couldn't, not with the way he had been acting. Could he? She felt herself blush at the thought, something Justin didn't really notice. "Just because you don't want to take your Spanish 2 final isn't reason enough to go skipping school and tricking mom and dad. Dad had to work the shop all by himself till I came home. Then I had to cover for your shift. Of course I'm telling," Justin snapped, obviously irritated.

Alex felt both relieved and disappointed. She did her best to avoid the nagging disappointment, and instead put on a mischievous smile. "Justin really, does that sound like me," she asked, put on her cute and innocent act.

"Yes," he deadpanned. Alex could tell he was still upset, and he couldn't tell their parents. The whole point of this whole mess was to go to the concert. That would go down the drain if her parents thought she had skipped out on a final.

She grabbed onto his arm, getting his full attention. "Justin listen to me, please. You don't know what's going on here. I promise you, the reason I skipped school was very important. And no, I will not tell you right now. Just please, don't tell mom and dad," she asked sincerely.

She wasn't sure what did it. Whether it was a look in her eye or just her sincerity, but it did its trick. His eyes softened and he conceded. Then it hit Alex that she was pretty much hanging onto his side. She could feel his body heat through all their clothing. They were still looking into each other's eyes; his holding concern and some other emotion she didn't quite recognize.

Justin gently coughed, breaking both out of their trance. Alex couldn't quite hide her blush, and could make out confusion on his face. "Well I better go get ready for dinner," she mumbled. She got out of his room quickly, before she made a bigger fool of herself. She really needed to talk to Harper soon.

Realizing Harper was probably home by then she rushed down stairs but just as she made it down the stairs she heard," Mija's come and sit down. Dinner's on the table."

Alex didn't have to try too hard to act slightly sick. Her spell still hadn't worn off completely and she really wanted to talk to harper alone. When her sullen steps did finally get her to the table she sat down next to harper. She did get a slight pick me up when she saw Justin give her a secretive smile. She couldn't help the slightly girly glee, even if he only did it because he thought he was being secretive.

Alex waited till Dinner conversation was in full mode to quickly ask Harper to come to her room after dinner. No importance put to it, nothing suspicious in how she asked. Everyone thought nothing of it, except for Alex. It was all she could think of, finally getting rid of this damned attraction. I believe it's fair to say it was one of the longest family dinners ever, as far as Alex was concerned.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviewing Aemeth! I really appreciate the support.<p> 


End file.
